wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Class Changing
This page will explain class changing. 'Overview' Class changing is a very important feature of Wizardry Online, that enables you to take skills from one class and use them in another. Through this, a Priest may gain the healing spells from other classes to become a more effective healer, or a Mage may gain Defensive Stance from Fighter to increase their survivability. Keep in mind these are only examples. 'Requirements' In order to change to a class, you need a permit and at least SR5. To change to a Thief, you need a Thief permit; to change to a Mage, you need a Mage permit. Below, I will simply call them Class Permits; the same applies to Class Stones. *Class Permit **These can be obtained from a quest (Thief and Priest in Hero's Square, Mage and Fighter in Bustling Market). This quest requires 7 class stones to trade for a permit. The class stones drop from Temple of Oblivion and higher dungeons. *10,000 gold. *Proper Alignment for the Class you wish to change to. *Proper stats for the Class you wish to change to **8 Int for Mage **8 Str for Fighter **8 Dex for Thief **8 Pie for Priest If you meet these requirements, then head to the class changer. Thief and Priest changer are located in Hero's Square, Mage and Fighter are located in Bustling Market. 'Changing' When you have met the requirements, talk to the class changer and they will accept the items required. You will then be asked if you want to keep your original bonus roll (the one you made at character creation) or if you would like to roll again. Don't worry, if you find after rolling for some time you can't get higher than your original roll, you can go back and use it. You cannot, however, reallocate points from your original bonus roll if you choose to keep it - if you put all your points into STR, that's where they will stay. Opting for a new bonus roll does let you reallocate. You will also notice you have bonus points on top of your roll - you gain 1 bonus point for every 10 levels, and 1 bonus skill point. Next, you must choose the skills you wish to transfer over to your new class. The total level of the skills, as well as the amount of skills you can take when you class change is dependent on your Soul Rank - for example, Soul Rank 5 has 3 skill slots and 3 total skill points available for transfer. 'Bonus Roll and Extra Skill Points' Source: Forums. User: Jung. For every 10 levels you are before the class change, you will receive an extra skill point into your next class as well as a status point. That means, if you are level 20, you will receive 2 SP and BP, 30 would be 3 SP and BP, and so forth. Example: :Fighter (Lv.10) - Class change into Priest - Gain 1 extra SP / BP :Fighter (Lv. 19) - Class change into Priest - Gain 1 extra SP / BP :Fighter (Lv. 20) - Class change into Priest - Gain 2 extra SP / BP :Fighter (Lv.30) - Class change into Priest - Gain 3 extra SP / BP These skill points and bonus points do not constantly carry, however. Example: :Fighter (Lv.20) - Class change into Priest - Gain 2 extra SP / BP (Starts with 3 SP) :The same Priest (Lv.10) - Class change into Fighter - Gain 1 extra SP / BP (Starts with 2 SP) The extra skill points and bonus points only kick into effect for the next class you're playing - they do not constantly carry over to your future classes, creating what you would think to be potential infinite SP/BP. 'Re-rolling' When you choose to class change, you get the ability to re-roll your points. Thus, if you initially rolled a 10, you can choose to try and re-roll for a higher value, such as a 20 or better. Note that this may take a long time, as rolls above a 12 are quite rare. 'Skill Inheritance' With every Soul Rank you hit, you may possibly unlock more possibilities for how many more skills and skill points you may carry over. Now we can go over how the actual inheritance system actually works. We'll go through it first via an example scenario. Scenario 1 :A) Player is currently SR5, and has made a level 10 character to class change. :B) Player is a Priest, and wishes to carry over Heal, Divine Armor, Stun Smash. :C) At SR5, Player has 3 Skill Slots and 3 SP for inheritance. :D) Player carries over Heal (lv.1), Divine Armor (lv.1), Stun Smash (lv.1) This scenario passes. Scenario 2. :A) Player is currently SR5, and has made a level 10 character to class change. :B) Player is a Priest, and wishes to carry over Heal, Divine Armor, Stun Smash. :C) Player's current points trained in skills are: Heal (lv.1), Divine Armor (lv.1), Stun Smash (lv.2) :D) Player tries to carry over all three skills, but is unable to, because Stun Smash being at lv.2 makes it so that it breaks the skill point capacity. This scenario does not pass. Basically, while you are given a number of skills to be carried over, and skill points as well, your current skills have to match up with the requirements. Therefore, players must plan their skill trees prior to class changing to carry what they want over. Of course, not all skill slots have to be used up, and you're free to not use all the SP given if you really don't have anything to carry over at the time. Another scenario would look like this. Scenario 3. :A) Player is currently SR6, and has made a level 10 character to class change. :B) Player is a Priest, and wishes to carry over Heal only to its next class: fighter. :C) Since Player is SR6, they have 3 skill slots and 6 SP to use. :D) Player carries over Heal (lv.6) to Fighter. :E) 1/3 Skill Slots used, 6/6 SP used. This scenario passes. NOTE: Any skills carried over into the next class may not be decreased or increased - they are dead locked into a corner of your skill tree on the bottom right corner. That is, unless you do the method mentioned in Grandchild Inheritence. Guide Source: Forums User, Jung. 'Grandchild Inheritance' Related: Grandfathering While you are free to go experience multi-classed characters, you are also free to go back to your old class while carrying its own skills back to it. While you may not have any new diverse skill outside your old class' skill tree, you instead unlock the ability to either have enough points to invest in multiple trees for your class, or to bypass skill prerequisites. We'll use examples again to explain. Scenario 1. :A) Player is currently SR10 (4 skill slots / 15 SP), is a Fighter, and carries over Head Bash (lv.6), Physical Defense Fighter (lv.3), Overuse (lv.3), and Maximum Weight (lv.2) :B) 4/4 skill slots used, 15/15 SP used. :C) Player goes into Priest, plays Priest to level 10, then goes back into Fighter carrying the same exact skills. The result? Originally, Head Bash requires War Cry to learn. Because he carried it back, he doesn't have to train War Cry for Head Bash, and Head Bash unlocks all the skills further in the tree that requires it. Originally, Physical Defense Passive requires Sentinel Guard to learn. But because he carried it back he doesn't have to train Sentinel Guard to learn it, and Physical Defense Passive unlocks all other skills down the tree. The same goes for the other 2 skills. And here's something even more to add: because you carried the Fighter skills back into Fighter, instead of being locked originally like Inheritance skills, you are still able to train them. In other words, playing a grandson inheritance means: :1) You may bypass skill requirements for the skills before, allowing you to jump around the skill tree. :2) You can pad your specific character's skill tree, making them a super concentrated version of that class. 'Elite Class' Samurai, Bishop, Ninja and Lord are the elite classes in Wizardry Online that cannot be picked when starting the game. These four Elite Classes have high requirements that can only be completed after completing Sangent Ruins and House of Savage Lust. An Elite Class requires roughly double the exp required by normal classes per level but grant players new abilities and access to new equipment. 'Requirements' In order to become an Elite Class, players will need the following requirements (listed generally here, for precise requirements, visit the individual class page): * Unlocked Capital Itox - lv30 and sr10 is needed to access Itox for the first time * Completed Sangent Ruins - lv30 Story Dungeon * Completed House of Savage Lust - Lv20 Sub Dungeon * Meet the Elite Class requirements of alignment and stats (requirements differ per class) * Take the Class Trainers test in Capital Itox * Collect 20 Elite Class Shards that match the class you want * Defeat the following boss enemies again: Carley, Adel, Macabre, The Twins, Zule Brothers, Aries, Chimera, Smelch, Carcossas, Eileen * Recieve the elite class permit for completing the trainer's trial * Pay 1 million gold and present the permit to change More details are available at Elite Classes. 'Skill Recommendations' This section will give advice on what skills you may want to transfer over. While not a masterclass guide, each skill is explained as to why it is useful to the transferring class. 'Fighter' Fighters may loosely fit into 2 different roles - damage dealer and tank. 'Damage Dealer' *'Make Medicine (Thief) - '''This skill has a % heal, and so is very good for Fighter's who have large HP. The drawback is that, like Self Heal, it requires fairly high ranks to become useful. Self Heal needs more ranks for increased healing, whereas Make Medicine needs more ranks to lower the cooldown (300s at Rank 1, 30s at Rank 7). *'Decoy (Thief) - Particularly for solo players, decoy can be very useful at letting you get some breathing space, cast a heal, or simply allowing you to attack from the back, increasing your damage. *'''Attack Aura (Priest) - This skill costs 5 MP for a 3 minute duration. Fighter's have generally low MP, but if you think you can keep this skill up, then your damage will increase greatly. If you can, however, it would be better to have a party member with this skill to use on you/ *'Middle Heal (Priest) - '''Fighter's Self Heal skill is very useful, but it takes a lot of skill points. This is why Middle Heal is a good alternative, as Rank 1 Middle Heal heals for similar amount to Rank 5/6 Self Heal. That's a lot of saved skill points. The drawback is the cast time, recast time, and high MP cost. *'Increase MP (Mage) '- Not a lot of Mage skills are very useful for Figher's, but an increase in MP could give you that 1 extra heal that might save your life. *'Increase Magic Defence (Mage) - Fighter's tend to have low Magic Defence because of their armour types, so this could be particularly useful when fighting magic mobs/Mage players. '''Tank *'Make Medicine (Thief) - '''See above *'Recieve Hate (Thief) - Does what is says, transfers hate from a party member to you, so is very useful on tanks, especially if other people are pulling aggro from you often. *'Protection (Priest) - '''Increases your physical defence, so is very useful for a tank, though it would be better if it was on someone you were partying with. At 5MP for 3 minutes, you may find yourself out of MP quicker than you would like. *'Increase Physical Defence (Priest) - 'Kind of obvious why this would be useful to a tank, eh? *'Increase Magic Defence (Mage) - 'See above *'Earth Tremor (Mage) - 'AOE movement speed slow could help you if an enemy changes aggro. Gives you more time to regain aggro, and more time for your party to react. 'Thief Trapper Thieves have low MP and nothing that consumes MP so skill with low casting cost are desirable. *'Self Heal (Fighter) '- This skill cost 10 MP and is a perfect back up to make medicine incase run out of potions. (Note added: For my thief currently, I use self healing rank 6 as main healing skill. Make medicine 1 as backup.) *'Attack Aura (Priest) -' This skill costs 5 MP for a 3 minute duration. Thief's have generally low MP, but if you think you can keep this skill up, then your damage will increase greatly. *'Physical Attack Increase (Fighter)' - More damage, More Damage, More Damage. PK - Red Life of the Criminal *'Stun Smash (Priest) -' Do you really want your prey to escape? It should be ok, to stun and a very useful debuff. *'Piercing (Fighter)' - Ignores a certain percentage of the target's defense value when attacking. Taking down those pesky fighters. *'Physical Attack Increase (Fighter)' - Same as Above 'Priest' 'Mage' 'Damage Dealer' A damage dealer Mage will focus on, you got it, damage, so any skills that increase your damage will be great. *'Defensive Stance (Fighter) - '''While it won't help your damage, it will help your survivability at no cost to your damage, as Defensive Stance reduces Physical Attack but not Magic Attack. *'Increase Physical Defence (Fighter) - Same as above really; you can't be doing any damage if you're dead! *'Stealth (Thief) - '''Can really help if you find yourself gaining aggro too often; simply use this and reset it! Also incredibly useful for PvP. *'Decoy (Thief) - 'Very useful, particularly for soloing, as it essentially gives you your own purple whispy tank! *'Divine Armour (Priest) - 'Knockback interrupts spell casting, and so Divine Armour is useful for anyone who will be casting spells. Not only that, but it helps your entire party too! *'Magic Aura (Priest) - 'Increases your Magic Attack stat, which makes you deal more damage. Hoorah! 'Support A support Mage will mainly focus on debuffs; combine other classes debuffs with what it already has and you will be a great addition to any party. *'Defensive Stance (Fighter) - '''See above. *'Head Bash (Fighter) - Getting into melee range can be scary for a Mage, but combined with a good party and your support role (which should garner you very little aggro), it shouldn't be too bad. Decreasing the attack of a mob is very, very useful. *'Poison Trap (Thief) - '''An AOE poison can be very useful, though only against certain mob types - some are immue/have high resistance to poison. *'Acid Parts (Thief) - 'A decrease in physical defence will help the rest of your party really put out some damage. *'Divine Armour (Priest) - 'See above. *'Stun Smash (Priest) - 'Again, melee range can be scary for a Mage, but with the right party setup it should be ok, and a stun is a very, very useful debuff. 'FAQ 1) '''I found some thief and mage stones, but also something called a classless stone. What is that for? '''Answer: '''10 classless stones may be traded in for a gift box with NPC in market I5. This gift box contains an item to give to the Barmaid in Gilgamesh Tavern. '''2) '''Can I change from Fighter to Fighter? '''Answer: '''No you cannot. However, you can change from Fighter -> (Priest, Thief '''OR Mage) -> Fighter, using one of the other classes as an intermediary. Note you do not have to go through all the other classes, you need only use one. See: Grandfathering for more information 3) '''If I inherit from Fighter, switch to Mage, then back to Fighter, is my level still reset to 1? '''Answer: '''Yes, it is. '''4) '''Does switching from Fighter -> Any other class -> Fighter basically give me free skill points? '''Answer: '''Essentially yes, it does. '''5) Can I inherit skills from multiple classes? Answer: '''Yes, you may. However, they do share the same inheritance skill pool, so, for example, at SR5 you cannot take 3 skill from Fighter, transfer to Mage and take 3 skills, then transfer to Priest - you are allowed, at SR5, 3 skills total, not 3 from each class. You may, however, overwrite skills when you wish to transfer new ones. '''6) '''Can I inherit skills such as Max Weight Increase (FIG) or are they limited only to the Fighter class? '''Answer: You may inherit these skills, the only reason they have (FIG) at the end is because other classes have the same skill. This is so you can inherit them without confusing them. 7) '''What is the best Soul Rank to class change at? '''Answer: '''That question is almost impossible to answer, especially considering that at the time of writing this, we are unsure of how much content we will have access to upon release. What I will say is that you shouldn't wait forever to get to Soul Rank 20 just to class change, as getting there will take a very, very long time, though you also shouldn't do it too early. Class changing at SR5 gives you 3 slots, 3 points, whereas SR6 gives you 3 extra points. Considering it doesn't take that long to get from SR5 to SR6, it's most likely worth the wait for the 3 additional skill points. '''8) '''You gain 1 bonus point per 10 levels when you class change. Does this mean I can keep class changing to increase my stats infinitely? '''Answer: No, you cannot do this. If I am level 10 and class change to Mage, then get to level 20 and class change to Fighter, I will have 2 bonus points available, not 3. 9) '''I am soul rank 6 and only have 6 points available, and want to take Fire Arrow when I class change. It is rank 7 though, so I only should be able to take rank 6, but I can't take it at all when I class change. What do I do? '''Answer: Unfortunately, the skill you want to take must be at the level you want to take it when you attempt to change classes. In your scenario, if you want to take Fire Arrow you would have to reset your skill points, and only level it up to rank 6. Remember to plan it advance so this does not happen!. 'Gallery' wo_20130803_120418.jpg wo_20130803_121635.jpg wo_20130803_122927.jpg wo_20130803_122933.jpg wo_20130803_123418.jpg wo_20130803_151111.jpg Category:FAQ Category:Class Changing